talented_dancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalani Hilliker
|}Kalani Brooke Hilliker was born on September 23, 2000. Kalani has been featured on several different television programs as well as a music video for Mack Z entitled, "It's a Girl Party." Hilliker dances at Club Dance Studio but is affiliated with the Abby Lee Dance Company. She lives in Scottsdale, Arizona with her mother Kira Girard, stepfather David Newman, and brother Jax Hilliker. In 2012, Kalani became a part of the dance group made up of four Club Dance Studio dancers called AKSquared. This dance group competed on Disney Channel's Make Your Mark, a dance contest that is related to the Disney Channel television series Shake It Up. AKSquared won the contest. One year later, Kalani auditioned and competed on Lifetime's Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition, a television series closely related to Dance Moms ''and is hosted by Abby Lee Miller. Although Kalani did not win the competition, she placed in the top 3 finalists of season 2 and was clearly Miller's favorite of the contestants. That same year, Kalani was featured of ABC Family's ''Bunheads ''as a background dancer A year after that, Kalani joined the cast of ''Dance Moms ''and starred in nine episodes of the fourth season alongside her mother. Kira later stated that her and Kalani left the show due to their refusal to sign a seven-season binding contract with Lifetime (simillar to or the same as the contract that Kelly Hyland, former dance mom who was arrested for physical assault and is now suing Lifetime, signed). Afterwards, Hilliker returned home to Arizona where she continued her dance training at Club Dance. Kalani and her mother returned to Dance Moms in season 5 as a regular team member. Dances Solos On Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition * '''Movie Star ''- 'jazz - choreographed by unknown - 2013 * '''Rhinestone Cowgirl '- jazz - choreographed by unknown - 2013 * White Rabbit '- hip hop - choreographed by unknown - 2013 On Dance Moms * '''Swan Soulstice '- lyrical acrobatic - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * 'Unless You Say You're Sorry '- lyrical acrobatic - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * 'Dance Til' I Die '- jazz - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * 'Dancing in the Shadow '- acrobatic - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * 'Fragile Forest '- lyrical - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * 'Secrets/Pretty Little Liar '- contemporary - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller and Gianna Martello - 2014 Club Dance Studio * 'Amazing Grace '- lyrical - choreographed by unknown - 2009 * 'Too Far '- contemporary - choreographed by unknown - 2010 * '''Speeding Cars - contemporary - choreographed by Kira DiMartino - * Small '- lyrical - choreographed by - * '''Afterlife '- contemporary - choreographed by - * '''Red Football - lyrical - choreographed by - * Forever Young '- lyrical - choreographed by Kira DiMartino - 2014 * '''Lost Song '- contemporary - choreographed by - * 'Prism '- contemporary - choreographed by - * 'Another Level '- contemporary - choreographed by Alexa Moffett - 2014 * 'Without a Word '- contemporary - choreographed by unknown - 2014 * 'Wistful '- contemporary - choreographed by Alexa Moffett - 2015 Duets * '''True Colors ''(with Addison Moffett)'' - lyrical - 2013 * Two Sapphires ''(with Maddie Ziegler)'' - contemporary - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * Framed ''(with Kendall Vertes) ''- jazz - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * Rule the World ''(with Kendall Vertes) ''- jazz - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * For You Too ''(with Chloe Lukasiak) ''- contemporary - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * Human ''(with Addison Moffett)'' - improv - 2014 * Walking Through A Storm ''(with Maddie Ziegler)'' - lyrical - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2015 Trios *'Wild is the Wind ''(with Kenedy Brown, Cami Schroeder)' - lyrical - choreographed by Krista Barker - 2012 *'Lay Me Down (with Addison Moffett, Cami Schroeder)' - lyrical - 2014 Groups Abby Lee Dance Company * '''Yum Yum '- musical theater - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * 'The Bite '- contemporary - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * 'Riches to Rags '- musical theater - choreographed by Gianna Martello - 2014 * 'Frost '- lyrical - choreographed by James Washington - 2014 * 'Bollywood and Vine '- bollywood - choreographed by Gianna Martello - 2014 * 'Amazing Grace '- lyrical - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * 'Royals '- jazz - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * 'Freak Show '- musical theater - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * 'Stomp the Yard '- jazz funk - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * 'Something to Believe In '- contemporary - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * 'Frozen Together '- lyrical - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * 'I'd Rather Be '- lyrical - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * 'War Torn '- contemporary - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * 'The Domino Effect '- contemporary - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * 'Dance in the Rain '- lyrical - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * 'Decadent Darlings '- open - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2014 * 'Get a Clue '- open - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2015 * 'Tell Me What You Want '- jazz - choreographed by Abby Lee Miller - 2015 Club Dance Studio *'Here Before '- contemporary * 'Red '- Category:Appeared on Dance Moms Category:Dance Moms Category:Kalani Hilliker Category:Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition Contestant Category:Club Dance Studio